Problemas¿dónde?
by AliPon
Summary: ¿Por qué la vida es cruel?Cuando un sueño se rompe cual burbuja y no hay consuelo que pueda apaciguar aquella tristeza, ¿qué sucede con la persona? ¿Acaso el amor puede ser aquel consuelo?No importa cuánto recuerdes el pasado, ése nunca volverá. AominexKise
1. Chapter 1

**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor wO**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Lo mismo, aquí y allá**

Nuevamente las miradas incesantes de las personas a mi alrededor. Unas con sorpresa, otras con lástima, otras tantas con asco o temor. Parecía como si vieran a un monstruo. Sí, claro; un 'monstruo' que a duras penas puede caminar por sí solo. Sería comprensible que cualquiera se asombrara por mi estado; yo, Kise Ryouta, un joven que camina con ayuda de una muleta y que tiene una jodida cicatriz que va desde la sien izquierda hasta la mejilla del mismo lado. Había pasado cerca de un año desde aquel fatídico accidente. Toda vía podía escuchar con claridad el golpe, las llantas chillar contra el pavimento, los gritos de mis padres y hermanas. Todo tan claro que me provocaba un estremecimiento abrumador.

Sacudí mi cabeza, en un intento de no traer aquel horrible recuerdo. No quería romperme a llorar frente a tanta gente, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Caminaba por las concurridas calles de Shibuya, por el mero gusto de tomar un poco de aire 'fresco'. Me sentía solo y melancólico. Estaba por pasar a la preparatoria y tenía miedo. Miedo a ver que todos se burlaran de mí y de la situación en que me encontraba. Mi último año de secundaria, nunca lo presenté; y con ello, ya no supe de los demás. De mis compañeros del equipo de baloncesto. Me desconecté del mundo, en un intento de evitar lo que justamente en unos días sucedería. Me detuve en el cruce, al igual que las demás personas que me ignoraban o me daban una rápida mirada. Mantuve mi mirada al frente, intentando auto-convencerme que no importaba lo que pensaran las personas.

Avancé cuando todo el mundo lo hizo. Recibí empujones y comentarios burlones. Si así era en la calle, no me imaginaba lo que podría suceder en la escuela; en aquel lugar lleno de personas que vería en todo un curso o incluso más. Pedí un taxi y, después de dar la dirección, fijé mi mirada en la ventana. Era un día nublado, con viento frío, en señal de que se acercaba una lluvia…a principios de primavera. Lamenté el no ponerme mi chamarra con capucha, con ella tal vez hubiese sido más fácil caminar entre tanta gente y evitar todo tipo de comentario hacia mí. Resoplé cansino, empañando el vidrio que mostraba mi rostro. Aquel rostro que alguna vez fue hermoso y digno de una foto. Ahora no quedaba nada, ni siquiera un consuelo. Solo esa maldita herida que causaba repugnancia en todas las personas. Una solitaria lágrima quiso recorrer mi mejilla, pero le detuve y la sequé con prontitud.

Se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que voy a cursar el primer año de preparatoria si no presenté el último año de secundaria? En realidad, tomé clases privadas; esas me ayudaron a pasar el examen de admisión…además del 'relato' del accidente que sufrí. La lástima que mostraron los directivos, me asqueó y me causó un furor dentro de mí, que creí no poder controlarme. Sin embargo, obtuve un lugar en aquella preparatoria de paga. Mis padres creían que era una buena opción, a estar en una pública. Yo no creía lo mismo, y al igual que mis hermanas, pensaba que una escuela de paga era un infierno. No por los profesores, ni por la cuota tan alta, sino por las personas que están ahí. Esas personas que sonríen cual maniquíes, que se sienten bien con lastimar a los demás. En una escuela así se les perdona cualquier 'travesura', ya sea por el estatus económico de los alumnos en cuestión, o porque no les conviene castigar a los culpables. En fin, daba igual. Tal vez en una pública ocurriría lo mismo, y hasta peor pero…la experiencia que había adquirido me 'decía' que estar en escuelas de renombre no era la mejor.

Tuve amigos, sí. Tuve muchos, incluso de grados menores o mayores. En aquel entonces todos querían formar parte de mi círculo social; ya que jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela y además era atractivo. Toda vía recordaba lo que se sentía correr con el balón en mano, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo el cuerpo. Mi mayor sueño era el entrar a un equipo importante de baloncesto. En realidad, no me importaba a cuál, siempre y cuando éste me llevara a las hermosas canchas donde jugaban los mejores jugadores. Pero aquel sueño se esfumó en segundos, como una burbuja. Una hermosa burbuja; tan perfecta, que se elevaba por los aires, hasta que estalló.

Estreché entre mi diestra mi rodilla derecha. En aquel momento cerré los ojos y quise golpear mi reflejo; pero me contuve. El conductor me avisó de la llegaba a mi casa, y sin decir nada, le pagué y bajé del vehículo. Miré cómo se alejaba aquel automóvil, sintiendo la fría brisa del ambiente. Me aferré a la muleta y, con desgano, me encaminé a la puerta de mi casa. Ésta constaba de dos plantas, con una fachada al estilo occidental, un pequeño jardín con hermosas flores de varios colores y un camino de piedras de río que llevaba hasta la entrada de la casa. Por dentro no tenía nada nuevo. Al igual que afuera, las paredes tenían tonalidades de beige y un poco de café. Había recuadros de fotos de paisajes. Erika, mi hermana mayor, era amante de la fotografía y fue la que llenó las paredes de aquellos cuadros. Todos pensamos que estudiaría Fotografía pero terminó estudiando Psicología. No entendía la razón de su decisión. Ella tenía una habilidad para tomar hermosas fotos, pero no quiso aprovecharla.

Llegué al living y me di cuenta que había una nota en la mesilla de cristal del centro. Ahí, mis padres decían que habían ido a cenar por su aniversario. Suspiré derrotado. Pasaría la noche solo, ya que mis hermanas no llegaban hasta pasadas las ocho de la noche. Su universidad quedaba algo lejos, y aunque se les sugirió otra más cercana, se negaron. Eran igual de testarudas que papá, de eso no cabía duda. Paseé mi mirada por la habitación, admirando lo que siempre veía: sillones color café claro de terciopelo y en aquella televisión de cuarenta y tantas pulgadas. Después de mí 'chequeo', decidí ir a la cocina. Tenía hambre y quise darme el lujo de tomar un poco de leche achocolatada. Al llegar a la pulcra cocina, que mi madre adoraba, me fui director al frigorífico. Tomé el envase de la leche y sin miramientos, la destapé y sorbí directamente de la botella. Estaba fría, pero no importaba, me gustaba de aquella manera.

Cuando me sacié de aquel líquido dulzón, cerré la nevera y me apoyé en ella. Necesitaba un respiro o algo, para calmar aquella ansiedad que me carcomía. Miré de reojo la muleta y chasqueé los labios. Me sentía inútil con tan solo verla, con tan solo saber que sin ella, no podría dar un paso sin antes caer al suelo. Golpeé la puerta de la nevera, desahogando la frustración que llevaba en mí. Estaba enojado conmigo. Todos querían que aceptara mi supuesta nueva vida, pero me negaba. Me sentía patético, me sentía en pañales. Aquella maldita placa que mantenía 'estable' mi rodilla, la odiaba. Odiaba mi estado. Pero así debía mantenerme. Los médicos dijeron que aquella placa era una buena opción para que volviera a caminar, pero ni las terapias pudieron devolverme la misma movilidad que tenía antes. Terminé utilizando muleta porque no soportaba la sensación que sentía y porque no podía mantenerme en pie de forma normal. Podía caminar sin necesidad de la muleta, pero solo distancias cortas. El dolor era horrible y tardaba en irse. Ni siquiera las pastillas lograban quitarme aquella horrible sensación.

Al momento en que sentí lágrimas humedecer mis mejillas, supe que había sido suficiente. Me erguí, y con resignación, me fui a mi habitación. Ésta quedaba en la primera planta, mis padres acomodaron el cuarto de 'triques' para convertirlo en mi alcoba, ya que querían evitar que forzara mi rodilla; además de agregarle un baño 'seguro'. Todas mis pertenencias las bajaron y mi antigua habitación pasó a mi hermana Yuki; quien siempre había compartido con Erika y aprovechó aquella oportunidad para 'independizarse'. Aunque era acogedora mi nueva pieza, sentía nostalgia por la antigua. Tal vez porque allí tuve mi primer encuentro sexual. De tan solo recordarlo esbocé una sutil sonrisa. Ocurrió un año antes de accidente y fue…normal. Es decir, nunca hubo amor de por medio, solo la simple necesidad de satisfacer los bajos instintos carnales y, sobretodo, la curiosidad de saber qué se sentía. Obviamente, lo había hecho con una chica, pero no me satisfizo en nada. Fue ahí cuando noté que el bello cuerpo de una mujer, no me atraía en absoluto. No negaba que era hermoso y único, al poder dar vida; pero no le vía nada más. Admiraba la belleza femenina, pero no pasaba de ahí.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me dejé caer de espaldas al colchón. Me cubrí con mi antebrazo, los ojos. Sentía un vacío enorme, un vacío… de amor, tal vez. Tenía ese pensar de: "Quiero algo, pero no sé qué". Y eso me jodía toda vía más. Tal vez, si hablaba con Kasamatsu, podría calmar aquella inquietud; no obstante, no lo hice. Porque sabía, de antemano, que a él no podía considerarlo mi amigo. No después de recordar que él solo me hablaba para tener estatus en la escuela. Bufé irónico al rememorar aquel día en que fue cínico y me lo dijo. Ocurrió un día antes del accidente, y fue una de las causas de que terminara así. Todo jodido.

Pero la primera de todas, fue cuando tuve aquella discusión con mis padres. Aquella en la que les confesaba mi homosexualidad. Por ellos mis progenitores, me consentían hasta decir basta. Porque se sentían culpables y querían enmendar lo irreparable. A pesar de que les seguía amando, seguía enfadado con ellos. Detrás de su sonrisa, estaba aquella decepción de saber que su único hijo varón, era del 'otro bando'.

Muchas veces me pregunté si hubiera sido mejor que estuviera tres metros bajo tierra. Tal vez ahí no sufriría y les hubiera evitado disgustos a mis padres. Por mis hermanas ni me preocupo. Ellas me apoyaban y hasta me sugirieron que les preguntara, si tenía duda de algo. Me sentí un infante cuando dijeron eso, ya que ellas lo supieron antes que mamá y papá.

Retiré mi antebrazo y me dediqué a ver el techo. Estaba a tan solo tres días. Tres días para ver los rostros de horror en todas aquellas personas. Tres días para saber si sería un infierno soportable. Cerré mis ojos, intentando dormitar, pero el ruido del motor del auto de papá, me hizo abrirlos y suspirar con fastidio.

Sabía que en cuanto entraran, irían directo a mi alcoba y me llenarían de preguntas. Querían demostrar a toda costa su preocupación, y a pesar de que les decía una y mil veces que estaba bien, seguían ahí; con su cara de pena y tristeza. Me puse de pie, con dificultad, y me encaminé hasta el pequeño baño. Necesitaba un baño.

Me despojé de todas las prendas que portaba y, sin cuidado, las lancé al bote de ropa sucia. Me miré unos instantes al espejo y acaricié la herida. Desde la sien hasta el final, en mi mejilla. Me mordí el labio, en un intento de reprimir un sollozo. Me preguntaba, ¿quién se enamoraría de alguien así de horrible? ¿Quién se atrevería a querer ser mi amigo de alguien que es dependiente de un pedazo de metal?

Sorbí mi nariz y retiré todo rastro de llanto. Abrí la llave del agua caliente y me adentré cuando estuvo en la temperatura perfecta. Estuve unos segundos apoyado en la barra de metal que se encontraba bajo las perillas. Aquella 'cosa', la habían puesto para que pudiera apoyarme en caso de que me cansara. Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé con mi ritual. Enjaboné mi cabello con shampoo de manzana. Quise perderme en aquel momento efímero de paz, donde el caer del agua, era lo único audible. Cada que pasaba la esponja por mi cuerpo, sentía un alivio. Como si de esa manera, retirara las inquietudes que me aplastaban día con día. Solo en esos momentos, me sentía verdaderamente vivo y libre.

Pero, como todo hermoso sueño, tuve que finalizar mi ducha. Cerré la llave y pude escuchar con claridad el llamado de mi madre. Dejé caer mi cabeza, sin tener ganas de responder; pero sabía que ella se pondría histérica si no lo hacía. Podía echar a volar su imaginación y crear situaciones que jamás ocurrirían. Recuerdo que alguna vez pensó que me cortaba, cuando me vio con un cúter y una pequeña herida en mi muñeca. Lo que en realidad había ocurrido, fue que lo había encontrado y comencé a jugar con él, ya que pensé que ya no tenía filo. Y entonces, ¡oh, sorpresa! Sí tenía filo y me había herido.

Como no quería tener un sermón de mi madre, decidí responder y calmar sus nervios.

–¡Kise!

–¡Aquí estoy! –Respondí con voz fuerte y que hizo eco entre aquellas paredes blancas. Sabía que, por fin, mamá había dejado escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y sonreía aliviada.

–¿Quieres cenar? –No tenía hambre pero sabía que de todas maneras, ella se encargaría de llenar mi barriga.

–Sí. –Mi voz sonó desanimada y monótona. Como la vida que llevaba. Todos los días eran lo mismo: mis padres se levantaban temprano; mamá preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo de mis hermanas; papá se preparaba para ir a su trabajo en bienes raíces y mis hermanas a la universidad; mamá se quedaba a atenderme, llamaba al profesor y se quedaba hasta que mis 'clases' terminaran para después llevarme al parque (para que caminara un poco); regresábamos y mamá se ponía a hacer la colada y después la cena; papá llegaba y comía, para después ver la televisión en el canal de deportes; mis hermanas llegaban horas más tarde y cenaban rápidamente para después subir y desvelarse; papá me hacía su interrogatorio y se despedía para ir a dormir; mamá se quedaba a lavar los platos sucios y a planchar la ropa que llevaría mi padre al día siguiente; a veces le ayudaba, a veces le hacía compañía hasta que terminara y se fuera a dormir.

Y así, una y otra y otra vez, ocurría lo mismo. Sí, mis hermanas, rara vez, llegaban temprano y comenzaban a platicarme de todo. Me mantenían al día de sus vidas y eso me reconfortaba. Aunque no tuviera amigos con quienes hablar, ellas eran mi bálsamo para menguar mi soledad. Ellas sabían sacarme carcajadas y sonrisas sinceras. Con ellas podía soportar mi 'enclaustramiento'.

Cené lo más rápido que pude. No quería alargar mi estadía en la cocina para recibir una avalancha de preguntas. Me despedí de mamá y papá, quienes se sorprendieron. Normalmente me dormía a altas horas de la noche, porque no lograba conciliar el sueño. Me excusé diciendo que dentro de poco entraría al colegio y que debía de 'acostumbrarme' a dormirme temprano. Incrédulos, se tragaron mi maravillosa mentira y me dejaron ir. Estando solo en mi recámara, pude percatarme que había comenzado a llover. Como hacía frío, y no quería dolor de rodilla, me metí bajo las sábanas y me acomodé. Miré por largo rato, las gotas que resbalaban por el vidrio. Mi pieza estaba a oscuras y eso hacía más melodramático el ambiente. Resoplé de forma audible y fijé mi mirada en el balón de baloncesto, que se encontraba en una repisa que estaba por encima de la televisión de plasma.

Añoraba aquellos días en que aquel deporte era mi centro. Añoraba encestar. Añoraba todo lo relacionado al baloncesto. Y eso me entristecía y creaba un hueco en mi estómago. Me cubrí con las manos, el rostro. Era insoportable saber que ya nunca más lo practicaría. Mi vida giraba en torno a eso, y ahora que ya no podía, me sentía desubicado.

Sin mayor contratiempo, me cubrí hasta las orejas y me obligué a dormir. Tardé un poco pero lo logré. Sumiéndome en un pozo de paz.

Los tres días que faltaban para entrar a clases, se pasaron con rapidez. De un momento a otro, ya estaba frente a la entrada de la dichosa escuela y con la mirada fija en el enorme letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos". Tragué saliva y me armé de valor para entrar. Con lentitud caminé por el enorme patio. Rápidamente me vi rodeado de personas, todas ellas me miraban incrédulos. Bueno, era de esperarse. Fui hasta donde había tumultos de personas; por ende supe que ahí estaban las listas de las aulas. Con esfuerzo y uno que otro empujón me abrí camino y busqué mi nombre. Mi salón era el 1-D. Me giré de inmediato y comencé mi excursión por la escuela. Con un papel en mano, me fui guiando. Gracias al cielo que había impreso el croquis de la escuela, era un puto monstruo. Cuando llegué al aula escuché, tras la puerta, el ruido característico: personas hablando al mismo tiempo. Estaba tentado a no entrar, y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido porque una muchacha, de cabellos rosados, me habló.

–¿Nervioso por ser el primer día? –Dijo sonriente y con voz dulce. Le miré y pude verle con detenimiento: ojos rosados (al igual que el cabello), tez nívea, pechos grandes, cintura estrecha y piernas hermosas. No podía negarlo, era linda.

–No. –Susurré y sin más, abrí la puerta. Todos guardaron silencio cuando me vieron cruzar. Me siguieron con la mirada hasta que tomé asiento, en una silla cerca de la ventana. No le dirigí la mirada a nadie y, en segundos, los murmullos escuché. Pronto llegó el tutor y nos dio la bienvenida. Más tarde, se nos pidió ir al auditorio, para recibir la bienvenida del director. Aquel día fue corto, por obvias razones. Para cuando dieron las doce del día, ya no había nadie en la escuela.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, pensando en que no fue un mal día. Tal vez, sería un curso 'pacífico'. De camino a casa, había una cancha de baloncesto. En aquella cancha comencé a jugar, con vecinos y niños que iban a jugar. Era divertido competir contra otras personas. La nostalgia inundó mi corazón y un suspiró cansino solté. Qué lástima que ya nunca volveré a jugar de aquella manera. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no me di cuenta de que un balón iba directo a mi cara. Y no fue hasta que sentí un golpe en mi rostro.

Y tenía que ser en mi lado 'bueno'.

¡Por un carajo!

* * *

**¡Aló~! Mi nick es Ali wO un gusto~**

**Soy nueva en este fandom y ashdjahsja es mi primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas :´D**

**~*Aoki *~**

**Como ando algo apurada, solo les vengo a dejar este cap y que espero les haya gustado. **

**Espero sus sensuales revs y nos leemos hasta el prox cap wO**

**Ali se va**

**Ali se fue**

**AliPon fuera~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Golpe…¿de suerte?**

–Aomine-kun…no hablas en serio, ¿verdad? –En el rostro de Tetsu, la sorpresa era lo que más se podía apreciar. Resoplé cansino, mientras echaba hacia atrás mi cabeza y cerraba mis ojos. Estábamos en la cancha del parque del centro de la ciudad, ahí le había citado. Él, junto con Akashi y Midorima, habíamos estado en el mismo equipo de baloncesto en secundaria, pero había decidido salirme. La razón era simple y obvia: me había aburrido sin más. Aunque amaba jugar, no encontraba oponente digno…eso me llevó a dejar de creer en las palabras que alguna vez, Tetsu me dijo.

"–_Pronto encontrarás a alguien que sea mejor que tú, Aomine-kun._ –"

–¿Por qué has decidido dejar de jugar? –Devolví la mirada a la azul celeste de Tetsu. En aquel instante estaba como solía ser: seria. Sonreí de medio lado y metí en los bolsillos de mi pantalón mis manos. Desvié la mirada a la canasta y suspiré. Tal vez si le decía la razón, me daría un sermón y…no soy paciente para escuchar alguno.

–Es porque no encuentras a alguien mejor que tú, ¿cierto? –Aquello me molestó un poco, por lo que me encogí. Fingí que tenía frío, aunque no hubiera brisa, en realidad era una tarde soleada.

Escuché un suspiro de derrota por parte de Tetsu y un silencio incómodo se instauró. Mi mirada se paseó por toda la cancha y al final miré los intensos orbes de aquel muchacho de cabello azul celeste. Me perdí en su mirar y por un instante pude ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Enarqué una ceja incrédulo, viendo como desviaba la mirada. Sabía que yo le gustaba a Tetsu, pero no podía corresponderle. Yo no me consideraba una gran persona, era un asco tratando a los demás; no obstante, sabía cómo tener una conversación -relativamente- decente.

–Te acompaño a tú casa, Testu. –Fue lo único que dije, recibiendo un asentimiento como única respuesta.

Caminamos por un buen rato, sin cruzar alguna palabra. Tanto él como yo, éramos reservados y no solíamos hablar demasiado; sino comunicarnos con miradas o simples movimientos corporales. Era algo natural y que nos ayudaba a tener una mejor relación de amigos…aunque aquello cambió (un poco) al enterarme de que él sentía algo por mí. Probablemente fui cobarde y no quise afrontarlo. Se me hacía algo sin sentido, o al menos eso quería pensar.

Conforme avanzábamos, el cielo se iba tiñendo de un color gris alarmante. Teníamos que apurarnos para poder llegar al tren y que la lluvia no nos alcanzara. Tomé de la mano a Tetsu y le obligué a correr por Shibuya; sin embargo, tuvimos que detenernos en el gran cruce. Ahí le solté, cuando fui consciente de que le seguía estrechando su mano. Le miré de reojo y pude ver, nuevamente, aquel ligero rubor en sus mejillas pálidas.

"_¡Carajo!_"

Lo que menos deseaba, era el que se ilusionara o algo así. No estaba dentro de mis planes iniciar una relación amorosa; y menos con alguien con quien no siento algo más que una amistad (si así se le podía llamar a lo que teníamos). Poco después avanzamos, y por un momento le perdí entre la multitud; sin embargo, no me alarmé, sabía que él no me perdería de vista. Al llegar al otro lado escuché unos murmullos.

–¿Viste a ese chico?

–Sí. Me dio asco su cicatriz. –Fruncí el ceño, y me atreví a ver a aquellas chicas 'delicadas'. Una llevaba un short floreado y una blusa que se trasparentaba, y dejaba ver su sujetador y su delgada figura; además de ser castaña y tener ojos de color marrón. Parada, a su lado, estaba una chica de cabellos negros y de ojos azules, con una boina blanca sobre su cabellera lacia; vestía un blusón de color púrpura y un short del mismo color que su boina.

Ellas veían en una dirección; la cual seguí y di contra un taxi que era abordado. Ahí pude ver a un muchacho de cabellos rubios que subía con dificultad el automóvil. Vi cada una de sus acciones y no se me hizo alguien fuera de lo común; salvo por la muleta que acomodó a un costado suyo. Su rostro se veía bien, no entendía la repulsión y la dichosa cicatriz que habían mencionado. Fruncí los labios en desaprobación y justo cuando estaba dando un paso, choqué contra alguien.

Sorprendido miré al frente, topándome con la intensa mirada de Tetsu. Simplemente le ignoré y seguí andando. Sabía que quería preguntar qué o a quién miraba, pero no planeaba explicarle con bolitas y palitos lo que había ocurrido.

Afortunadamente la lluvia no cayó sino hasta que llegué a mi casa. El camino de la casa de Testu, a la mía, no era muy largo pero no planeaba mojarme y que un jodido resfriado me 'atacara'. No encendí las luces, no había necesidad. Vivía, en teoría, solo; así que no era recurrente la electricidad. No solía estar mucho tiempo en casa, por el simple hecho de odiar el estúpido silencio. Por ello, siempre me salía con los vecinos o con mis amigos. No quería volverme loco, y menos ahí. Para mí, no era el famoso: "Hogar, dulce hogar". En realidad era: "Hogar, mierda de hogar".

Resoplé derrotado y comencé a andar por el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. Cada peldaño lo subía con desgano. Escuchaba como canción de cuna, la caída de la lluvia y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas el poder tener mi adorado colchón frente a mí. Anhelaba dormir, olvidarme de todos los problemas que acarreaba y, sobretodo, olvidarme de la estúpida soledad en la que -por cuenta propia- me había confinado.

Mis padres me habían dicho que debía ir a una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, por lo que me sugirieron mudarme. Yo acepté, pensando en que irían conmigo…pero no fue así. Me dijeron que el hospital, al que iba mi madre, tenía reglas estrictas; por lo que si faltaba a su tratamiento, ya no le darían otra oportunidad. Mi madre estaba en tratamiento de un cáncer de mama, y estaba en constante chequeo médico. Nunca supe cuándo inició, sino hasta que mi madre me explicó la razón del porqué había dejado de trabajar. Aquel día ella lloró con una sonrisa en sus labios, me dolió verla de aquella manera. Le quería demasiado que (sin decirle) estaba al pendiente de la evolución del cáncer. Según lo que me dijeron, temían que se originara la metástasis; por el tiempo en que no había sido tratado. Estaban haciendo todo lo posible por que no se propagara y ocurriera lo peor: la cirugía para retirarle el seno. Lamentablemente, mi madre sufría las consecuencias del tratamiento: anemia.

A veces no sabía qué era peor, si el que tuviera cáncer o que tuviera anemia por tratar el cáncer. Me dejé caer boca abajo en el colchón. Cerré mis ojos por unos instantes, tratando de alejar aquel horrible sentir. Si había alguien a quien amara, era a mi madre. La mujer que siempre me sonreía aunque fuera un cascarrabias o un irrespetuoso. Mi padre era el que se molestaba por mi actitud altanera, y siempre me daba el mismo sermón: respeta a tus mayores, incluyendo tus padres. A pesar de eso, ella siempre le hablaba con dulzura para tranquilizarle. Y esas simples acciones, eran las que estallaban discusiones…que siempre ganaba mi madre.

Un trueno iluminó mi habitación y ahí abrí los ojos. Tenía que darme una ducha y meterme bajo las sábanas. Con pereza me levanté, y me fui al baño. Arrastraba los pies, por la flojera que me cargaba. En un santiamén, me despojé de mis ropas y me metí bajo la regadera. Dejé que cada gota de agua, recorriera mi piel canela. El vapor comenzó a empañar los vidrios de las puertas corredizas que dividían la habitación de colores blanco y azul. Lavé cada parte de mi cuerpo, tomándome todo el tiempo del mundo.

En medio de mi ducha, recordé que en poco tiempo entraría a la preparatoria. Eso era una molestia. Odiaba las clases, siempre me daba sueño por el enorme aburrimiento que me causaban; no obstante, tenía que tener contentos a mis padres. Ellos depositaban toda su fe en mi persona. Al ser hijo único, eso se vuelve una gran responsabilidad. Aunque yo no lo tomara tan en serio, tenía que cumplir con asistir a aquella escuela de paga. De algo no podía quejarme, tenía una buena vida. Nunca me faltó algo, y agradezco en silencio eso.

Pronto me encontraba entre las sábanas, con una playera de algodón y mi bóxer. Ése era mi pijama, así de simple. Por unos minutos miré el cielo nocturno; posé por detrás de mi cabeza, mis manos. Una y otra vez, trataba de buscar una razón para seguir jugando baloncesto. De antemano, sabía que si me unía al equipo de la escuela, no entraría a ningún entrenamiento. No tenías que ser un genio para saber que, aunque entrenara, no había alguien quien pudiera derrotarme, solo yo.

Suspiré adormilado. Cuando entrara a la escuela, ya tomaría una decisión; mientras tanto, disfrutaría mis pocos días de vacaciones. Y con ello en mente, caí dormido, perdiéndome en mi distorsionado mundo de sueños.

* * *

Con desgano caminaba por la acera que me llevaría a la dichosa escuela. Tras de mí, habían otros estudiantes; principalmente chicas. ¿Que cómo lo sabía? No era difícil escuchar sus murmullos de mujeres urgidas. Resoplé con molestia, sin dejar de caminar a la entrada. De un momento a otro me detuve en seco. A uno metros frente a mí, se encontraba el mismo muchacho que había visto días antes. El mismo que utilizaba una muleta. Parecía idiotizado por el letrero de bienvenida, que pensé que nunca se iba a mover. Ladeé un poco la cabeza, entrecerrando mis ojos viendo su figura. Seguía sin entender la razón del comentario de las tipas de hace tres días. No le vi ninguna cicatriz en su rostro. Por unos segundos aprecié su faz. Parecía estar meditando en si entraba o no, y me preguntaba qué decisión tomaría. Y justo cuando vi que iba a moverse, alguien se abalanzó en mi espalda. Por el aroma, pude deducir de quién se trataba.

–Satsuki. –Gruñí molesto. Esa mujer a veces parecía mono en lugar de humana.

–Dai-chan. –Canturreó. –Pensé que no te vería en preparatoria, que te irías con Tetsu-kun y Aka-chin. –Bufé ante su comentario, removiéndome para que se bajara de una vez por todas.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo. –Espeté, buscando con la mirada a aquel muchacho, pero parecía que se había esfumado. Sin más remedio, seguí caminando, fingiendo que escuchaba a la tarabilla que tenía por amiga. Hubo momentos, en mi vida, que quise amordazarla para que se callara. No recuerdo un momento en que ella no hablara. ¡Era desesperante! Y más cuando me exigía ir a los entrenamientos.

Seguí andando hasta que vi a todas las personas arremolinándose en las pizarras, donde estaban las listas.

–Hay mucha gente. –Escuché decir a Satsuki, quien después se afianzó de mi brazo y me miraba suplicante. –Vamos, Dai-chan. Tú eres alto y fuerte.

–Y qué con eso. –Enarqué una ceja.

Un brillo en sus ojos me hizo estremecerme. Había ocasiones que ella daba miedo. –Que tú –me señaló –, irás a ver en qué salón me toca…y de paso el tuyo.

–¡No juegues conmigo, y ve tú! –Sacudí mi brazo para poder quitármela de encima.

–¡Eres cruel Dai-chan! –Fingió llorar, llamando la atención de todos, y de paso, ganándose rencor de mi parte. Ella era una manipuladora de lo peor. Chasqueé mis labios, mientras me dirigía a las estúpidas listas. No fue problema abrirme paso y poder ver en qué aulas nos habían tocado.

_Momoi Satsuki: 1-D_

_Daiki Aomine: 1-A_

Después de confirmar los salones, me giré para ir donde Satsuki. Cuando salí de la multitud y me giré para ver las jardineras, pude ver al chico rubio. Y en ese instante, aprecié la cicatriz que tanta repulsión causaba en las personas. Le vi desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a la primera planta, donde estaban los salones de los primeros. Su mirada triste y desolada me recordó a Murasakibara cuando no había de los dulces que él quería. Pero en _ése _ chico, era por otra cosa. Suspiré con un ligero toque de lástima. Tal vez él no tenía amigos o bien, no se habían inscrito en aquella escuela y eso le entristecía. Fruncí mi entrecejo al darme cuenta que le prestaba atención a alguien que no era un conocido y que además me preocupaba (un poco) su estado.

–¿Qué miras Dai-chan?

–Nada que te importe. –Recibí un golpe por parte de ella, que ni siquiera me dolió. –Tu salón es el 1-D. –Dije mientras iniciaba mi caminata a mi respectiva aula.

–¿Me tocó contigo? –Comentó ilusionada.

–No, yo voy en el 1-A.

–Qué mal. –Canturreó haciendo un puchero. Ella era tan infantil que me molestaba.

–En realidad…qué alivio. –Lo dije nada más para molestarle.

–¡Eres demasiado cruel, Dai-chan! –Y ahí iba otra vez a fingir que lloraba. ¡Ya no era un cría, carajo!

–¡Deja de comportarte como una cría, Satsuki!

* * *

Al momento en que llegué al salón, todos me miraron curiosos. No era para menos, yo fui uno de las 'estrellas' de mi equipo de secundaria; así que era un hecho que 'todos' me conocieran. Seguro por rumores, sabían de mi carácter por lo que no se tomaron la molestia de iniciar una charla conmigo. Bien para mí; no quería socializar con nadie, suficiente tenía con aquella mujer de cabellos rosados y actitud manipuladora. A ella le conocí, gracias a nuestros padres; que eran buenos amigos. Según recordaba, los padres de ella eran médicos. No sabía en qué, pero eran médicos. A comparación de los míos, que trabajaban en el banco…en un puesto bien pagado para mantenerme. Como verán, no demuestro mucho interés en los demás…a menos que tengan algo que llame mi atención.

Y como si fuera un flash, la imagen de aquel muchacho, apareció en mi cabeza. Me sorprendí por un instante, pero, no importaba que tanto intentara deshacerme de ella, ésta venía una y otra vez.

Sus ojos ámbar, sus cabellos rubios, su tez nívea y…su cicatriz. A comparación de los demás, yo no sentí asco ni mucho menos, sino que…me daba curiosidad. Sí, curiosidad por saber qué le había ocurrido para terminar de aquella manera. En lo que a su pierna se refería, era probable que fuera producto de un atropello. Eso era simple, pero… ¿y la cicatriz en su cara? ¿Había sido por el mismo accidente u ocurrió después? ¿Qué había pasado?

–¡Dai-chan! –Solo hasta el momento en que me llamó Satsuki, me di cuenta que ya estaba en la salida de la escuela; al igual que los demás. No me había percatado que mi cuerpo se había movido solo. Todo por pensar en aquel chico rubio.

–¿Qué quieres? –Quise ocultar mi desconcierto, respondiendo como comúnmente lo hacía.

–Tengo que contarte algo. –Le miré de reojo y pude ver suplica en su faz. ¡Cómo jodía!

–Habla.

–En mi clase hay un chico que está malito. –Mi rostro de confusión le dio a entender que no había captado su referencia. –Es decir, que está enfermo.

–Suenas a tú madre cada que dices eso. –Murmuré, recibiendo un codazo en mi costado.

–Hablo en serio, Dai-chan.

–Lo que digas.

–Él camina con una muleta y además…tiene una cicatriz de aquí –señaló su sien izquierda –hasta acá –señaló su mejilla.

Con sorpresa abrí mis ojos, al saber (o algo así) a quién se refería. Si eran cosas del destino o esas mamadas, realmente me estaban asustando.

–¿Qué? –Susurró ella. –¿Por qué estás sorprendido?

–Por nada. –Me apresuré a responder, caminando más rápido.

–¿Le conoces, Dai-chan?

–No.

–Entonces, ¿por qué te sorprendiste?

–¡Ya te dije que por nada!

–No, yo sé que me ocultas algo.

–¡No empieces!

En aquel instante escuché el golpe de un balón con algo, y después risas. Miré a donde se suponía que venían aquellas voces. Y al dar con ellas, me helé. Era él, parecía que a todo lugar al que fuera, él aparecía. Se asemejaba a un fantasma. En silencio vi como él, molesto, seguía caminando como podía, haciendo caso omiso a las burlas de aquellos chicos que le habían golpeado con el balón. Tanto Satsuki como yo, nos enfadamos por la actitud de aquellos tipejos.

–Son unos idiotas. –Dijo ella con molestia.

Sin embargo, yo no dije nada, ya que yo estaba viendo fijamente cómo se alejaba aquel muchacho rubio. Le vi llevarse la mano a su rostro, y pude notar que estaba llorando. Al ver aquello, mi estómago se contrajo y sin más, fui hasta las canchas donde estaban los otros, haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de Satsuki. Estaba molesto, por cómo le habían tratado; aunque no era conocido mío, el que estuviera en aquella situación no les daba el derecho a tratarlo como payaso.

Estaba por llegar a las canchas cuando la figura de Satsuki se interpuso. Le miré molesto por haberse atravesado.

–¡¿Qué crees que hace, Dai-chan?! –Me reprendió. Le miré en mutismo, comenzando a relajarme. Solo en momentos como esos, agradecía la compañía de ella.

–Me voy a casa. –Dije más calmado, recibiendo un asentimiento de alivio por parte de ella.

* * *

Llegué a casa con una bolsa del mini-super. Me había comprado comida, ya que en aquel instante no deseaba ir a un bullicioso restaurante. Llegué a la cocina, que constaba de una estufa pequeña, un microondas, un pequeño frigorífico y alacena; sus paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, que contrastaba con la madera de los cajones y alacena. Comencé a sacar uno a uno los vegetales y latas. En menos de veinte minutos, me había preparado mi comida. Me senté en aquella mesa para cuatro y en silencio, comí. Era contradictorio decir que me gustaba estar solo pero quería compañía. Pero esa era mi realidad.

* * *

El día se pasó rápido y pronto era el segundo día de clases. Como siempre, iba desganado y sin mayor interés. No era para menos, la noche anterior me costó dormir. Había recibido una llamada de mamá. Ella me había preguntado por mi día y lo normal, por parte de las madres. Por unos instantes olvidé que vivía solo y sentí el calor en sus palabras. Nunca le había dicho que le quería, pero debía saber que lo hacía. Satsuki siempre me dijo que debía decirle -algún día- que le quería, ya que si ella se 'iba' ya no tendría oportunidad para decírselo. A pesar de saber eso, yo nunca se lo dije…tal vez porque si se lo decía, sería como un adiós; y me negaba a eso. Sentía que si no se lo decía, ella nunca se iría.

–¡Auch! –En ese instante choqué con alguien y le escuché quejarse. Estaba por decirle que se moviera, cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la suya.

* * *

**No saben lo feliz que soy *O* Pensé que no recibiría revs ;w; Se los agradezco infinitamente y espero lo sigan *3***

**Espero les haya gustado este cap xD **

**Y como siempre ando a las carreras :C Me despido rapidín**

**No sin antes desearles felicidad *w* **

**Cuídense**

**Nos leemos**

**Espero sus revs :´D**

**AliPon fuera~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas al final**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket no me pertence sino a su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Un respiro, por favor**

Al llegar a casa, sin saludar a mi madre, de inmediato me adentré a mi cuarto. Cerré con seguro la puerta y me recargué en ella. Esos imbéciles se habían burlado de mí, de mi apariencia, de mi estado. Nunca creí que algo así pudiera causarme tanto dolor. Ellos eran unos extraños, unos que en la vida había visto, pero a pesar de ello, me había dolido y molestado su comentario.

"–_¡Miren! ¡Es Doble Cara* en persona!_"

Sus risas burlonas me hirieron y destruyeron la poca confianza que había creado tras salir de la escuela. Sonará extraño, pero la indiferencia o que me ignoraran en la preparatoria, me alivió y me hizo sentir confiado en que nada malo me sucedería. Había conjeturado conclusiones antes de tiempo. Rápidamente me metí al baño y me vi en el espejo. Yo no me parecía en nada a aquel personaje, mi cicatriz ni siquiera se asemejaba al horrible rostro de Doble Cara. Por más que quise no darle importancia a lo que habían dicho, me rompí a mitad de la acera. Lloré porque era cierta una cosa: yo era repulsivo. Y pude comprobarlo en cuanto me vi en el espejo. Volví a derramar lágrimas, mientras golpeaba con fiereza mi reflejo. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido aquel accidente, mi vida hubiera sido diferente. Si tan solo no les hubiera dicho a mis padres que era homosexual, nada malo me hubiera sucedido.

Grité a todo pulmón, dejándome caer sobre la loseta del baño. Todo tipo de burlas quise evitarlas, pero me di cuenta que por más que quisiera hacerlo, nunca lo lograría. Mi mano derecha estaba 'deshecha'; mis nudillos estaban ensangrentados, y pedazos de espejo yacían a mí alrededor.

Aquellos trozos de cristal me reflejaban, sonriendo burlones como aquellos tipejos. Sentía un vacío que se deshacía de mi débil alma. Ya no quería volver a la escuela, ya no quería intentarlo de nuevo; pero mi terca conciencia me hacía cambiar de opinión. Ella no entendía mi sufrimiento, ella no se daba cuenta que siempre la gente me lanzaban piedras y se divertían con verme sufrir. ¿Qué tan difícil era el darse cuenta de que mi poco coraje se estaba yendo a la mierda?

Con esfuerzo me puse de pie. El punzante dolor de mi rodilla fue el causante de que volviera al suelo en varias ocasiones. Tenía que recoger todo, pero no lo hice. Salí de forma lenta de ahí y decidí quitar el seguro de la puerta; mi madre estaba a punto de derrumbarla.

–¡Kise! –Gritó con espanto en su faz, viendo mi mano derecha ensangrentada y mi rostro húmedo. Sus ojos pedían una explicación que me negué a decir. Tomó con delicadeza mis palmas, en señal de que podía decirle lo que quisiera. Pero no dije nada.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –Su voz temblorosa me hizo sentir culpable.

–Me duele la rodilla. –Fue lo único que dije, separando mis manos de las de ella, yendo a sentarme en la cama. Un suspiro de resignación pude percibir y el que unos cálidos brazos me rodearan.

–Aquí estoy. –Aquella simple frase fue la culpable de que mis ojos volvieran a llenarse de lágrimas. Quise retenerlas todas, pero me fue imposible. La calidez de mamá, su aroma suave y dulce, su amor de madre…me hacían sentir más miserable. Era probable que aún siguiera sintiendo decepción, aunque tratara de ocultarlo.

¿Cuántas veces me derrumbé el primer día de clases? Nunca supe, ni siquiera me había detenido a contarlas; solo sabía el hecho de que ni siquiera cené y que mi habitación fue testigo de mi fragilidad. Me odiaba por eso, por ser tan malditamente frágil a cualquier cosa. Mamá ya no volvió a preguntar, solo me curó mis nudillos y me dio la pastilla para el dolor, que nunca 'cumplía' su función como debía; además de limpiar mi desorden en el baño.

Pasaron las horas, que parecían milenios, y ya había amanecido. No tenía problema con mantenerme despierto todo el día, pero había un pequeño detalle…mi mano no estaba en condiciones para escribir durante todo el día. Mi despertador sonó y rápidamente le apagué. Con pereza me fui a duchar, ya que el día anterior no lo había hecho. Como siempre, me sentí mejor y con una carga menos en mis hombros. Con lentitud me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela, que constaba con una camisa azul celeste, un pantalón azul marino y un suéter de color blanco con el escudo en la manga izquierda.

Tomé mi muleta y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta noté que había pisado un papel. Con cuidado me agaché para tomar aquel papel. Al ver lo que era, me sorprendí. Era una carta. Una escrita a puño y letra de mi madre. Vi el reloj y noté que aún tenía tiempo, así que me dediqué a leerla de principio a fin.

Esto era lo que decía:

_"__Kise, hijo mío:_

_Sé que sufres y que no quieres decirnos porque sientes que estamos desilusionados porque no podrás darnos unos hermosos nietos, pero a pesar de que eres lo que eres, te amamos._

_Nunca olvides que siempre estaremos para ti, porque eres nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño… ¿entiendes? Sabemos que lo que te dijimos 'aquella' vez, no fue lo correcto, y estamos arrepentidos por ello. Sin embargo, no creas que te cuidamos por lástima (sé que piensas eso) sino porque eres un bello tesoro._

_Deseamos con el corazón, que encuentres a…tu chico ideal. Suena gracioso pero hemos decidido (desde hace tiempo) en apoyarte. Tus hermanas son las que han abogado por ti, para que tu padre te acepte tal y como eres. Él te ama, y está chapado a la antigua, así que entiéndelo en ese sentido._

_Solo te deseo un buen día y que encuentres a aquella persona especial que te devuelva tu hermosa sonrisa. _

_Yo te quiero feliz hijo, sea quien sea, siempre y cuando…cuide de ti como si fueras un hermoso diamante. Porque tú eres hermoso, hijo. Y no solo lo digo porque sí, lo digo porque eso eres; una bella persona. No te dejes vencer por lo que ahorita vives. Confía en mí, en tu padre, en Erika, en Yuki, y en ti. Confía en que eres especial y valioso, hijo._

_Te ama._

_Tu madre."_

No pude evitar sonreír y que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Mi madre sabía, mejor que yo mismo, mis miedos, mis inseguridades…mis demonios. Pensé que había ocultado todo aquello, pero no fue así. Mi madre, a pesar de ser algo paranoica, siempre prestó atención a todo lo que pasaba en mí. Esa carta, era una hermosa, que siempre guardaría bajo llave.

Aquello me hizo enormemente feliz y deseé que mi madre estuviera enfrente para abrazarla y llenarle de besos. Decirle que le amaba con toda mi alma, que era mi hermoso ángel. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de mi recamara y fui hasta la cocina. Sabía que estaba ahí ya que el delicioso aroma del desayuno inundó mis fosas nasales. Al llegar al umbral le vi de espaldas, tarareando la triste y dulce canción de _Hijo de mi corazón*_. Esa canción siempre me arrullaba o me calmaba cuando de pequeño me caía o me asustaba.

–¡Oh, Kise! –Dijo sorprendida al verme parado en la puerta. –Ya está listo el desayuno. –Su linda sonrisa y su voz aterciopelada, me hizo ir a abrazarla en un santiamén, importándome poco que después sufriría dolor de rodilla.

–Te amo mamá. –Susurré, estrechándole con mayor fuerza.

–Y yo a ti hijo. –Me correspondió el abrazo y me besó la cabellera.

Fui un tonto al pensar que ellos ya no me querían y que sentían lástima.

Fui un verdadero tonto.

Después de un agradable desayuno, me fui a la escuela. Aún era temprano, por lo que al paso que iba (lento) no tuve problema. Me sentía aliviado y como si me hubieran arrancado las cadenas que me apresaban. Caminaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro, viendo el cielo de la mañana. Aún no abrían todos los locales del centro, y había poca gente andando por las aceras. A pesar de que sentía el dolor en la rodilla, que había vendado para evitar que el frío de la mañana me afectara otro tanto, seguía caminando. Siempre me ponía de malas cuando me dolía, pero aquella ocasión no estaba de mal humor…estaba alegre.

De un momento a otro, ya me encontraba cerca de la escuela. Eso era bueno, al menos tendría un momento para sentarme y descansar mi pierna derecha. Me detuve cerca de la reja para descansar un momento. Me encontraba frente a la puerta, esperando el instante en que el dolor fuera un poco más soportable, cuando sentí que algo se estrellaba conmigo. Por fortuna no me caí, pero mi rodilla resintió el esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio.

–¡Auch! –Me quejé al instante, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Eso sí me había enfadado, por lo que quise el decirle de hasta lo que se iba a morir a quien me había 'provocado' dolor. Pero, en cuanto me giré para saber a quién insultaría, me topé con un joven de tez morena, cabello azul oscuro, ojos del mismo color, labios finos, y un poco más alto que yo. Mis ojos se toparon con los suyos y por un instante me sentí avergonzado. Noté la sorpresa en el otro y comencé a incomodarme, debió sentir aversión hacia mí al ver mi herida. Al instante desvié la mirada y me cubrí la cicatriz con la mano izquierda.

–Perdona. –Susurré y quise dar un paso, pero el dolor de mi rodilla me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–¡Oye! –Sentí mi brazo siendo sostenido por aquel muchacho, lo cual agradecí, ya que sentí flaquear mi pierna. –¿Estás bien? –Negué en mutismo. –Ammm… ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

Aquella pregunta me tomó desprevenido, por lo que giré un poco mi cabeza para ver el rostro de aquel muchacho, topándome con una expresión de molestia en su faz. Le miré incrédulo por unos instantes hasta que una nueva punzada me hizo cerrar mis ojos con fuerza. Sin más, sentí cómo mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo y que mis piernas y espalda eran sostenidas.

Abrí mis ojos, viendo el perfil del otro. Quería que me bajara, no era una chica para que me cargara de aquella manera. Me removí un poco, pero el dolor me hacía desistir.

–Bájame. –Musité cabizbajo, recibiendo un chasquido de labios como respuesta.

–Solo cállate. –Le miré mal y fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Quién era ese tipo para decirme semejante estupidez? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ni nada.

En unos cuantos minutos, ya me encontraba sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, con el mastodonte sentado frente a mí, con expresión de molestia. La doctora aún no llegaba, por lo que tuvimos que esperar. Me dediqué ver todo el rededor y recordé que dentro de poco sería mi chequeo. Resoplé un tanto irritado, ya que odiaba ir al hospital para que me dijeran lo mismo: "Sigue con tus terapias y con las instrucciones médicas". Al principio hacía circo, maroma y teatro, para realizar todo lo que me decían. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que me percaté, que solo lo decían para no decirme que mi rodilla ya no sería útil.

El timbre sonó y de inmediato miré la puerta de la enfermería. No obstante, la doctora aún no llegaba. Me mordí el labio inferior y miré de reojo al otro, quien me miraba fijamente. Le sostuve la mirada por un instante hasta que recordé algo. Si me había cargado, ¿dónde diablos había dejado la muleta?

–Oye…amm ¿dónde está mi muleta? –En vez de responderme, él me miró unos instantes, provocando nerviosismo (que oculté) en mí.

–¿No planeas darme las gracias? –Enarcó una ceja, viéndome incrédulo. Aquella pregunta me tomó desprevenido, causando que un ligero rubor de vergüenza tiñera mis mejillas.

Desvié la mirada y carraspeé. –Amm…gracias…

–Aomine, Aomine Daiki. –Asentí lentamente.

–Gracias, Aomine. –Dije lo más seguro y serio posible.

–De nada…

–Kise, Kise Ryouta.

–¡Oh! De nada, Ryouta.

Me sorprendí por el hecho de que me habló por mi nombre y no por mi apellido. Todo volvió a estar en silencio, hasta que entró la doctora.

–¡Ah! Perdonen, pero tuve unos problemas. –Dijo apenada, dejando su carpeta y bolso en la pequeña mesa del rincón.

–Descuide. –Dije mientras sonreía de forma amable.

–Ok, ¿qué te sucedió Kise? –Preguntó mientras buscaba entre sus cajones algo que debía ser importante. Y sí, ella me conocía por que fue la que me realizó el chequeo médico para corroborar que era imposible que presentara deportes.

–Me duele la rodilla. –Susurré un tanto apenado, porque Aomine seguía ahí.

–Ya veo. –Respondió la mujer, al momento en que me miraba con su tablet en mano. –Descúbrete la pierna. –Ordenó provocando que se me subieran los colores a la cara. Sentía vergüenza y miedo…y enojo. ¿Para qué quería ver mi pierna?

–¿Perdone?

–Necesito ver si no te heriste.

–Por favor, tengo una placa como…–y ahí recordé que Aomine estaba presente, por lo que decidí callar.

–Sin placa o con placa, se puede lesionar el músculo, tendón o hueso. Eso debes saberlo perfectamente Kise. –Tan solo rodé los ojos hastiado.

–Solo si él se va, lo haré. –Señalé con la mirada a Aomine quien, con enojo, salió de inmediato.

–Bien, ya se fue. Ahora, descúbrete la rodilla. –A regañadientes hice todo lo que me pidió. Falté las primeras clases, ya que me dijo que por haberme esforzado en caminar, mi rodilla estaba a punto del 'colapso'. Me dio un medicamento fuerte para aminorar el dolor, y que también me daba sueño; por lo que dormí mientras estaba en la enfermería.

Desperté al momento en que sonó la campana que anunciaba el descanso. Con pereza me levanté y pude notar que el dolor en mi rodilla ya era soportable. Me bajé de la camilla y busqué a la doctora, pero no la encontré, tan solo el papel que justificaba mis faltas a clases. Lo tomé y salí del lugar. Gracias al cielo que mi mochila estaba ahí, sino sería estarla buscando con los prefectos. Pero claro, me hacía falta la muleta, que no sabía dónde carajos estaba. Si se había quedado en la entrada, era probable que se la hubieran llevado otras personas o algo por el estilo. Con dificultad caminaba, apoyándome en la pared para no caer. Justo cuando estaba por girar en la esquina del pasillo, una mano se posó en mi hombro. Rápidamente giré mi rostro, para toparme con Aomine.

–¿Se te ofrece algo? –Él elevó su zurda, mostrándome la muleta.

–Toma. –Sin mucha delicadeza, estampó la muleta en mi pecho, provocando que me quejara por lo bajo.

–Gracias…supongo.

–De nada. –Acomodé mi muleta bajo mi axila, para así poder caminar.

–Bueno, nos vemos. –Estaba por dar un paso y él me detuvo, tomándome del brazo. Al parecer ya era su costumbre hacer eso. –¿Qué sucede ahora?

–¿Qué te ocurrió en la mano? –Señaló con la mirada mi diestra.

–¡Oh! Amm…yo…–mi mente estaba en blanco, y ninguna excusa creíble me venía a la mente.

–¿Golpeaste algo? –Se cruzó de brazos, viéndome con autosuficiencia.

A su lado me sentía inferior y hasta pequeño. Él despedía un aura de intimidación que erizaba mi piel.

–Eso no debe importarte. –Respondí a la defensiva. No quería involucrarme con alguien, planeaba cursar todos mis años de preparatoria, en soledad. La razón era simple: no quería burlas ni decepciones.

Al no recibir respuesta del otro, decidí el irme y justo cuando lo hacía, una voz chillante y femenina, hizo que detuviera mi andar.

–¡Dai-chan! –Ambos giramos nuestro rostro en dirección a aquella voz, topándome con la misma chica del día anterior. Ella sin miramientos se abalanzó sobre Aomine y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

–Me dejaste plantada en la cafetería. –lloriqueaba la chica.

–¡Suéltame Satsuki!

–¡No quiero!

–Por una mierda, ¡hazlo que te digo! –Con algo de fuerza, Aomine, retiró los brazos ajenos de su cuello y apartó a la ahora llamada Satsuki.

–¡Eres malo, Dai-chan! –Volvía a lloriquear la joven de cabellos rosados.

–¡Y tú una cría! –Como nada más estaba de observador, quise irme, ya que aquella conversación no me incluía en nada.

Nuevamente estaba por retirarme, cuando unos brazos me tomaron como en la mañana y me sacaban de ahí rápidamente. No entendía nada, pero solo era consciente de que Aomine me cargaba y me llevaba a no sé dónde, alejándonos de aquella muchacha.

Pronto llegamos a la parte trasera del gimnasio, cuando me bajó y al fin pude tocar el firmamento. Él agitado y tenía una ligera capa de sudor, perlando su frente.

–¿Se puede saber, para qué me trajiste aquí? –Dije enfadado, viendo como el otro controlaba su respiración.

Solo hasta que recuperó el aliento, respondió mi pregunta con otra:

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–¿Qué cosa?

Nos mirábamos detenidamente, como si quisiéramos memorizar la anatomía ajena.

–He tenido curiosidad de algo. –Su mirada viajó de mis orbes al cielo.

–Solo dilo. –Respondí resignado, ya tenía una idea de qué preguntaría.

–¿Qué le ocurrió a tu pierna? –Puse los ojos en blanco, resoplando con fastidio. Tenía dos opciones: (1) Responder y dar una extensa explicación o bien (2) negarme y salir de ahí.

–¿Por qué quieres saber?

–¿Siempre respondes a la defensiva?

–Si es todo, me retiro. –Ya me estaba cansando la insistencia de ese tal Aomine. No comprendía su interés y curiosidad en mí persona, yo no le conocía y el a mí tampoco; así que no era algo coherente el decirle la razón del porqué mi pierna estaba en aquel estado tan nefasto.

–¡Oye espera! –Al momento en que quiso detenerme, arrebaté mi brazo. Ya había llegado a mí límite.

–¡Ya, déjame! –Le miré con enojo. –¡No sé por qué te interesa saber de mí, ni por qué eres tan amable y no me importa saberlo! Solo hazme un favor, ¡déjame en paz! –Dicho aquello, me encaminé al pasillo más cercano para ir a mi salón. Si faltaba a una clase más, el justificante ya no tendría validez alguna. Seguí andando hasta llegar a mi respectiva aula. Abrí la puerta de forma brusca y sin saludar a nadie, me fui a mi lugar. Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos, para luego retomar sus conversaciones. Eso era lo que me agradaba, nadie me molestaba, todos me ignoraban (hasta cierto punto). Por ello no comprendía el repentino interés de alguien extraño.

Pronto inició la clase de Literatura Universal, y con ello, mi sufrimiento al momento de escribir.

El resto del día lo pasé sin mayor problema. Cuando la campana sonó, dando a entender que las clases habían concluido, el pasillo se convirtió en todo menos en un lugar seguro. Demasiadas personas caminaban y eso me daba mala espina. Por ello, esperé hasta que el tránsito en los corredores, era aceptable.

Andaba con calma por el corredor, escuchando el eco de mis pasos. La escuela se había vaciado en menos de un chasquido y los comprendía, yo también hubiera huido si tan solo estuviera bien de la pierna.

El dolor en mi rodilla, provocaba que fuera aún más lento de lo normal y que me detuviera cada cinco minutos. Todas las personas que me veían, tan solo hacían eso, no más.

Afortunadamente, estaba por llegar a las canchas del centro, y ahí había bancas en la acera. Al momento de llegar, de inmediato me senté. Se sentía bien descansar la pierna. Por azares del destino, los mismos tipos del otro día, se presentaron. Nuevamente escuché sus burlas y todas ignoré. No les prestaba la mayor atención, solo hasta el momento en que escuché insultos y golpes.

Con rapidez, giré mi rostro para toparme con una silueta muy conocida.

¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

*Doble Cara es un personaje antagónico de Batman

*Hijo de mi corazón es la canción que le canta la mamá de Dumbo cuando le va a visitar

* * *

**¿Y bien? OwO**

**Solo espero que les haya gsutado ;w; vertí sangre, sudor y lágrimas (nah, solo exagero -w-)**

**Lo que sí es que, de una vez aviso, la próxima actualización de este fic, será el sábado 3 de octubre.**

**Verán, he tomado la decisión de actualizar los sábados, y tal vez se pregunten: "¿Si vas a actualizar los sábados, por qué no vas a actualizar este fic el sábado siguiente sino dentro de unas seis semanas?" Bueno, eso es fácil de responder:**

**Tengo alrededor de 6 fics qué estan en desarrollo (y unos en edición y desarrollo), por lo que debo de prestarle atención a los demás.**

**No, no dejaré este fic. Es uno de mis hijos pródigos xD Tal vez, tarde en actualizar, porque ya estoy en el último año de preparatoria, y los trabajos y demás, me quitaran tiempo para escribir; así que, en caso de que no actualice el 3 de octubre, será por alguna de aquellas razones o alguna otra que me haya impedido el subir el cap ^^**

**Bueno, sin más, solo les deseo un buen día o tarde.**

**Cuídense**

**Gracias por sus revs ;w; me hacen feliz. **

**Ali les quiere un montón**

**AliPon fuera~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentarios al final**

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroko no Basket les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Lejos es mejor…entiéndelo**

–Ryouta… –escuché que había dicho mi nombre, que me había hablado en tono suave. Por varios segundos permanecí expectante, viéndole con mis ojos completamente abiertos y fijos en él. Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético, a llevar mi respiración a un estado anormal. Es que simplemente no podía comprenderlo…a creer que él estaba ahí, con las manos con rasguños y heridas, con sus ojos azules viéndome con sentimientos entremezclados que ni yo pude descifrar. Pensé que todo había terminado en _aquel _instante y que me iba a dejar en paz, que nuestro destino se había desatado y que jamás nos volveríamos a ver.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, sin reparo en llegar a pisar las manos o pies de aquellos _verdugos_ que cayeron con un puñetazo suyo. Sentí miedo que subía desde mis pies hasta llegar a las puntas de mis cabellos. Lo quería lejos, deseaba que todo hubiera sido un sueño, que jamás pasó, que jamás pasaría o pasará. Sin embargo, seguí congelado, teniéndolo más cerca de mí, más cerca de mi vida. Deseaba correr o algo, pero el sonido de mi muleta caer me hizo recordar que ya jamás lo volvería a hacer.

Cuando al fin estuvo cerca de mí, se acuclilló y fijó su mirada en mis pupilas. Tragué grueso sintiendo cómo mi estómago se contraía y comenzaba a arder. La gente pasaba y se nos quedaba viendo de forma extraña, y no era para menos de hecho era comprensible, él era muy guapo y yo…yo…yo era horrendo. Además de estar en una _posición _un tanto fuera de lo común, entre hombres.

–Tiempo sin verte, Ryou. –Sus palabras salieron fluidas, suaves y con melancolía…algo que jamás pensé escuchar de él.

–Lo mismo digo, Kasamatsu. –A comparación de él, mis palabras fueron secas y frívolas…tan distantes que tal vez le pesaron, ya que tensó su mandíbula y forzó una sonrisa para poder _ocultar _su anterior acción.

Volvió el silencio y con ello la incomodidad. Resoplé hastiado de tenerlo cerca y sentir mi estómago arder por los nervios.

–¿Qué quieres? –Le pregunté tajante y con enormes ganas de que todo aquello terminara.

–Nada. –Asentí sin siquiera verle y comencé a ponerme poco a poco de pie. Él se alejó de mí, dándome un respiro y permitiéndome el acomodarme para iniciar mi caminata a mi casa.

En ningún momento le miré a la cara, no tenía por qué hacerlo, mi único fin era salir de ahí y que aquel encuentro se esfumara como el vaho. ¿Por qué la vida o el destino siempre tenían que dañarme? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Qué ganaba con sangrar más la herida? ¿Le divertía? ¡¿Cuál era el punto?!

–Adiós. –Dije con voz neutra y sin ápice de empatía. Deseaba que con esa simple palabra él se jodiera y se fuera, no me importaba a dónde ni por cuánto tiempo…sólo no quería volver a verlo, volver a recordar que él alguna vez fue alguien sumamente importante, alguien en quien creí al punto de que a mi menor _descuido_ fui apuñalado por él, por su cinismo y ególatra actitud.

Estaba por dar un paso cuando me detuvo del brazo, haciéndome recordar a Aomine y por unos instantes pensar que era él quien hacía aquella acción, pero en cuanto me giré, me topé con el rostro de Kasamatsu a una distancia tan cercana que pude sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra mis labios.

Por breves instantes me sorprendí pero después reaccioné como debía ser: le golpeé…con la cabeza, pero fue algo que me _libró _de él. Mi frente dolía, pero no quise demostrarlo, mi rostro era duro y mi mirada desafiante y molesta. Se alejó un poco pero lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir que mi espacio personal no era invadido. Se sobó la frente con una mueca de dolor en su faz.

–No vuelvas a tocarme. –Mi voz fue grave por el enojo que comenzaba a florecer. Tanto tiempo sin saber de él, aguantando en mi interior las enormes ganas de gritarle para descargar el coraje acumulado, estaba por estallar. Apreté mi agarre a la muleta, sintiéndome un completo inútil al recordar que ya no tenía _esa_ movilidad para poder escapar y correr, correr lejos y volver a huir de mi realidad.

–Tampoco vuelvas a buscarme; no me sigas; no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida. Tuve suficiente de ti, así que lárgate. –Estaba controlándome para no descargar todo lo que tenía guardado, para no hacer una escena a mitad de la calle, para no hacerme ver débil…aunque en verdad lo era.

–Pero…Ryou… –quiso hablar pero le interrumpí.

–¡Cállate! –Mi válvula se estaba botando. -¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! –Mis lágrimas estaba acumulándose en mis orbes…esto debía acabar…debía huir rápido…debía alejarme de él…debía.

Su mirada se tornó triste y llena de dolor. No me importaba si ahora estaba arrepentido, si quería mi perdón, si quería volver a iniciar aquella _amistad_ que fue la causante de que quedara como un maldito estorbo, como un ser asqueroso y sin tener la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño y ser feliz.

–Por favor, Ryou…escúchame. –Desvié la mirada enfadado, no quería verle su rostro…no quería caer en sus redes, en su chantaje, en sus mentiras.

–Por favor…perdóname. –Quiso acercarse, pero di un corto paso hacia atrás. –Sé que todo fue mi culpa, sé que fui un estúpido, sé que has sufrido mucho, que no lo has pasado bien… –sorbió su nariz –Por eso quiero…que me des otra oportunidad, que me permitas demostrarte que he cambiado. ¡Lo he hecho! Soy diferente, ¡créeme! Comencemos de cero, como si no nos hubiéramos visto antes y…

–Eso quiero… –le interrumpí con voz baja.

Por unos instantes su faz mostró felicidad y esperanza…pero yo hice lo que él me había hecho un año atrás: le despojé de todo eso.

–Quiero que te largues, que no vuelvas…pero deseo algo más –le miré impasible –, que desaparezcas. No sabes cuánto deseo que jamás te hubiera conocido. –Escupí aquellas palabras, viendo cómo su pequeña sonrisa se apagaba, cómo sus ojos perdían aquel brillo de esperanza.

–¿Qué? –Su mirada de desconcierto fue algo que me satisfizo…se sentía bien hacerle sentir a aquel que te hirió, lo que tú pasaste por su culpa, que sintiera en carne propia el dolor y la frustración.

–Lo que oíste. No me interesa que hayas cambiado, que seas alguien "mejor"…no esperes que te crea ni que te dé el perdón, porque jamás te perdonaré lo que me hiciste. Y ten bien claro algo, Kasamatsu, no quiero saber nada de ti. Ahora si me permites, debo irme. Hasta nunca, Kasamatsu. –Dicho aquello, retomé mi camino a casa. Aunque se había sentido bien el _destruirle _sus esperanzas, en mi interior algo se había roto, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a invadirme…comenzó a carcomer mis pensamientos. Mi conciencia me golpeaba mentalmente, me decía que fui un idiota impulsivo…que fui todo, menos yo.

El dolor en la rodilla seguía latente, así como el ardor en mi estómago. Fue un milagro que llegara a casa aguantando la culpa y el dolor interno.

Al llegar, mi madre se asustó por mi estado y fue en mi auxilio, me llevó hasta mi alcoba y me dejó recostado en la cama, me dio la pastilla que supuestamente me quitaba el dolor y me dejó descansar. Cuando estuve solo, estrujé entre mis manos las sábanas, grité a todo pulmón, acallando mi voz en la almohada. Lágrimas cayeron y empaparon la tela de mi almohada. El dolor era insoportable, me sentí ruin y desdichado. Jamás pensé que volver a ver a alguien que te traicionó en el pasado, sería doloroso…sería un calvario.

Lloré hasta que mi garganta ardió, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron y cayera en un profundo sueño.

Al día siguiente no asistí a clases. Ni al siguiente. Ni al siguiente. No asistí por tres días a la escuela. Llámenme exagerado o melodramático, pero tuve uno de mis cuadros depresivos. Todos se preocuparon al notarlo, ya que había dejado de presentarlos tan seguido los últimos meses. Antes me daban continuamente y por periodos largos. El psicólogo dijo que era razonable, pero que no era bueno para mi salud el recaer tan frecuentemente.

Todos aquellos días, sólo salía de mi recámara a comer (si tenía hambre) pero siempre me la pasé encerrado en mi recámara, viendo a través de la ventana el pasar del día. Viendo a las personas ir de un lado a otro sin mayor problema, y eso me enfadaba…nadie padecía lo que yo, nadie sufría lo que yo…y eso era frustrante.

Nadie preguntó la razón de mi depresión y me alegré, no quería dar explicaciones.

–¿Se puede? –Llamaron a mi puerta.

–Sí. –Respondí por lo bajo, sintiendo cómo era abierta la puerta y cerrada. Pronto un peso más hundió un poco la cama, pero no atrajo mi atención, sabía quién era.

–Habla de una vez Yuki. –Le pedí desinteresado, no quería hablar.

–¿Crees que lo que haces está bien? –Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia a lo había dicho mi hermana. Sinceramente ya no sabía si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, sólo buscaba una razón para creer en las palabras que alguna vez me dijeron:

"_Tarde o temprano, encontrarás aquello que te haga sentir realmente vivo_".

Aquellas palabras que aún no tenían sentido para mí.

–Hermano –dijo dulcemente, sosteniendo mi mano y logrando que le mirara a los ojos. –, no me gusta que estés así. Tú eras muy alegre y enérgico –sonrió con alegría –, alguien que tenía un hermoso sueño y que…–tragó saliva mientras controlaba sus traviesas lagrimillas– creía que él podía lograr todo. ¿Dónde está mi lindo hermanito? Vamos Ryou-chan, no todo es tan malo sólo debes ir a tus terapias y verás que pronto volverás a jugar baloncesto como antes y…

–¿Eso es lo que piensas? –Dije molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo y apartando de forma brusca mi mano de la suya. –¿Crees que eso es todo? ¿Crees que las terapias han ayudado? ¡Sólo mírame! ¡Sigo atado a esta puta muleta! –Señalé el objeto –¿Y cuánto llevo yendo a las dichosas terapias? ¡¿Cuánto Kise Yuki?! ¡Llevo ya un año! Todo eso es mierda, basura, una tomada de pelo. Tú bien sabes que sólo los doctores me dan esa cantaleta para que "mantenga las esperanzas" y siga como estúpido haciendo toda esa cagada. Así que no me vengas a sermonear con eso, para la próxima búscate algo más inteligente. –Y ahí sentí cómo mi rostro se giraba bruscamente y mi mejilla dolía.

Ella me había abofeteado.

–¿Tú crees que lo que dices es correcto? ¡Nuestro padre se mata en el trabajo para poder pagar tus consultas, medicinas y terapias, como para que salgas con esto! –Sus ojos estaban cubiertos en lágrimas y sus sonrosados labios temblaban. Y nuevamente la culpa me golpeaba el culo. –No. A mí no me vengas con esas niñerías, Ryouta. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Haz lo que se te dé la puta gana!

La puerta se azotó tras aquellas palabras que sólo hicieron que me sintiera más culpable. Fui un imbécil, un tarado, un estúpido…no debí descargarme con ella. No debí gritarle, no debí…pero lo hice. La cagué.

Eché hacia atrás mi cabeza, golpeándola con la pared mientras comenzaba a reír por lo bajo, derramando lágrimas a la vez. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Tal como dijo antes mi hermana, yo fui amable, agradable, alegre, feliz…fui una buena persona…un buen chico. ¿Cuándo dejé de serlo? ¿Cuándo comencé a enterrar aquella luz y permití que mi maldita sombra predominara? ¿Fue cuando Kasamatsu me traicionó? ¿Fue cuando desperté en el hospital con la noticia de que mi rodilla tenía una placa incrustada? ¿Fue cuando me di cuenta que los doctores mentían? ¿Fue cuando pensaba que mis padres sólo me cuidaban por lástima? ¿Cuándo fue?

¿Podré recuperar mi antiguo yo?

Después de aquella discusión con mi hermana Yuki, sufrí el _látigo de su desprecio_. Me ignoró durante todo el fin de semana. Por más que quería acercarme a ella y pedirle perdón, ella se alejaba o inventaba una escusa para no verme. La ironía de la vida me atacaba de una forma espantosa.

Con resignación, y ganas de entretenerme en algo, al lunes siguiente decidí asistir a clases. Obviamente que mis padres tuvieron que escribir una justificación a mis faltas y así, evitar problemas por culpa de las faltas.

Aquella mañana salí temprano de casa, con una dulce sonrisa por culpa de mi madre. Ella había preparado mi desayuno favorito y se ganó mi corazón. Algo me dice que es cierto que a los hombres se les _gana_ por medio del estómago. En fin, lo que me aliviaba era que una mujer no lograría eso conmigo…pero tal vez un sexy chef, sí. Reí ante mi pensamiento tal alocado, pero así como había llegado, así fue desvaneciéndose al recordar que nadie podría llegar a amarme a causa de mi estado, con cicatriz incluida por favor.

–Vaya, no sabía que rieras. –Aquella grave voz me tomó desprevenido, asustándome al instante. Con rapidez me giré y me topé con la mirada neutra de Aomine. Quedé con la boca abierta, por imbécil, ya que no me esperaba topármelo en el camino a la escuela.

–¿Qué? ¿Te gusto o qué? –Mi rostro se sonrojó por su comentario y desvié la mirada al instante.

–¿Me…estás siguiendo?

–¿Ah? ¿Estás de coña cierto?

–Ah…yo…

–Esta es la ruta a la escuela, idiota. –Mi sonrojo volvió al instante que noté que mi pregunta era obviamente una reverenda estupidez.

Seguimos andando en silencio, en uno que me hizo sentir paz aunque fuera irónico, ya que mi _acompañante _era un tipo con un carácter de perros. No fue hasta que mi cerebro captó el adjetivo que había utilizado como referencia hacia mi persona que caí en cuenta de ello.

¿Idiota? ¿Yo? Bueno, tal vez sí…pero él no tenía por qué decirme de aquella manera.

–Oye, ¿me dijiste idiota? –Le miré con el ceño fruncido viendo como rodaba los ojos.

–Vaya que eres lento. –Juro que una venita debió saltar en mi frente, ese tipo era el verdadero idiota.

–El idiota eres tú.

–Sí bueno, al menos no soy idiota y retrasado. –¡Cómo me sacaba de quicio! Estaba por responderle cuando noté que había sonreído levemente. Mis palabras se fueron al caño cuando vi ese sutil gesto en él.

Me perdí en sus labios por un instantes hasta que mis ojos viajaron a los suyos, topándome con sus orbes de un azul profundo como el fondo marino. Él poseía una mirada que me intimidaba pero me daba seguridad, qué contradictorio ¿cierto?

Él estaba por decir algo cuando alguien le llamó.

–¡Aomine! –Aquella voz se me hizo conocida al instante, teniendo una imagen mental del portador…y confirmé quién era en cuanto nos alcanzó.

–Qué quieres. –Dijo neutro Aomine al momento en que aquel muchacho había llegado dónde nosotros.

–Sólo quería confirmar que… –por un instante la mirada de aquel joven se desvió y terminó en mi persona, abriéndose estrepitosamente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

–Kise. –Susurró anonadado.

–Hola, Kagamicci.

Y al parecer, el toparme con viejos conocidos se iba a volver una rutina diaria.

¿Qué no entendían que les quería lejos?

* * *

**¡Hola! ^^/ ¿Me extrañaron? Yo shi~ ;w;**

**Bueno, pues como ven, les traigo el cap correspondiente xD**

**Solo espero les haya gustado y me dejen un hermoso rev. Apropósito, gracias por los revs...los amé :´D Muchas gracias a todxs aquellxs que le dan follow/fav o me dejan rev xD me hacen felish...**

**Bien, la próxima actu es hasta el 15 de noviembre ^^ ok?**

**Bueno, solo les deseo lo mejor**

**Cuídense**

**Les amodoro~**

**AliPon fuera~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Todo personaje de Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

**Notas al final**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**No puedo…**

El tiempo pasa; transcurre de forma tortuosa…dejando de lado el hecho de que duele estar solo. La noticia que acababa de recibir minutos antes de estar recostado en la cama –viendo el techo y divagando en múltiples posibilidades– derrumbó las pocas esperanzas de que mi madre siguiera conmigo. Mi padre llamó con la garganta hecha trizas, la voz débil y dolor en sus palabras. Mi madre estaba en peligro de muerte, algo había ocurrido con su cáncer que su vida pendía de un hilo. Le dije que podía ir a cuidar de mi madre unos cuantos días, pero mi padre me respondió que no podía hacer eso, que mis estudios eran primero.

Enfurecí.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme que los estudios eran más importantes que mi madre? ¿Alcanzaría a decirle (a ella) que le amaba?

Aquella noche me dediqué a hacer ejercicio en mi habitación para olvidar, aunque fuera un poco, lo traicionado que me sentía. La impotencia de no poder, simplemente, tomar un autobús hasta mi hogar y así poder estar cerca de mi madre…podía hacerlo, quería hacerlo…pero sabía que mi madre me diría lo mismo que mi padre.

Después de unas lagartijas, me desplomé en el suelo, sintiendo la frialdad que emanaba. Cerré con pesadez mis ojos mientras un nudo en mi garganta se arremolinaba. De repente me sentía perdido, como si con aquella noticia me hubieran arrebatado una parte de mí. Con lentitud me reincorporé, recargándome en la orilla de la cama. Pronto mi mundo comenzó a carecer de sentido, comenzó a desmoronarse cual castillo de arena siendo azotado por una ola de mar. Necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba de ella, de aquella mujer a quien quería en silencio, a quien deseaba tener para siempre. Era egoísta mi pensar, pero mi mente no concebía que ella estuviera a punto de _irse_.

Sorbí mi nariz con fuerza, mientras me quitaba unas cuantas lágrimas. No podía derrumbarme, no en aquel momento…no en la soledad. Mi vida, al estar acompañada de una tortuosa soledad, era rutinaria, era…una _no _vida, por así decirlo. Solo estudiaba porque me lo pedían, no tenía una meta en mente. El baloncesto lo descarté en el mismo instante en que me percaté de que nadie podía vencerme ni igualarme siquiera. Ni siquiera aquel idiota de Kagami. Ese tipo de cabellos rojos tan llamativos, que me buscaba una y otra vez para jugar un uno a uno…donde perdía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era tan persistente, tan desesperante y descerebrado, que rogaba al destino o quien fuera que se encargara de esas estupideces, que nunca más me lo topara en la calle. Era cosa de que me viera para que, durante el camino que me negaba, se me pegara como vil lapa hasta que conseguía sacar un _sí _forzado de mi parte. Realmente, cuando jugaba con él, trataba de que terminara lo más rápido para ya no tener que lidiar con él por mucho tiempo.

Él y yo nos conocemos desde secundaria, él jugó contra mi equipo y vivió en carne propia, la dichosa _desesperación _que todo contrincante sentía contra mí. El partido fue aburrido, ruidoso (por su culpa, ya que suele gritar bastante). En cada partido que nos enfrentábamos, él se empeñaba en ganarme…pero no lo lograba y al final terminaba sentenciando, una y otra vez, que me vencería en el próximo juego. Así fueron mis crudos años de secundaria; estúpidas niñas urgidas tras de mí; entrenadores de todas las preparatorias ofreciéndome de todo con tal de tenerme en su equipo; entrenamientos a los cuales no asistía.

Resoplé hastiado de recordar mi estúpida vida de estudiante de secundaria. Odiaba recordar que en aquellos años, mi familia estuvo a punto de irse al caño…todo por un maldito malentendido. En aquellos ayeres solía estar fuera de casa el mayor tiempo posible, yéndome a la casa de Satsuki. Eran constantes discusiones, que mi instinto de supervivencia se encargaba de alejarme de ahí…del _peligro_. En aquel entonces me aferré al baloncesto callejero, a todo aquello que no implicara a mi casa, a mi familia.

Miré de reojo el pequeño recuadro que reposaba en mi buró; una foto donde todos salíamos sonrientes, debía tener unos ocho años cuando la foto fue tomada. Mis padres sonreían y me abrazaban con amor. Aquella foto era uno de mis pocos tesoros, ya que eran vestigios de cuando fui realmente feliz, cuando mi vida no era tan complicada y llena de tonos grises.

Durante toda la noche, no pegué un ojo…estuve en vela, pensando en mi madre. Ella era la única persona que me hacía sentir verdaderamente feliz, verdaderamente cálido…

En un instante la imagen de Ryouta vino a mi mente. Una imagen en donde sus ojos ámbar eran los que más resaltaban. A pesar de que parecía frágil y débil, con tan solo intercambiar palabras, tu imagen mental se hacía añicos…eso era interesante. Era de ese tipo de personas que aparentan ser algo pero en el fondo son completamente distintos.

En la madrugada recordé la primera vez que hablamos, la primera vez que pude ver tantas facetas de una persona en menos de un día. Reí ante tal memoria. Él no era cualquier persona, se notaba…a parte de su cicatriz y de su necesidad de ser sostenido por una muleta. Quería saber más de él…y eso me asustaba de cierta manera.

Mi despertador sonó cual lunático, diciéndome que debía dejar de lado mis _viajes_ y que debía ir a la escuela. Con los ánimos por los suelos, me fui a duchar y me vestí con la mayor lentitud posible. No tenía ganas de nada, ni de comer si quiera…pero debía seguir.

Salí de _casa_ y me encaminé a la escuela. La mañana era preciosa, pero sentía que algo faltaba para que verdaderamente fuera catalogada como tal.

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegué al dichoso edificio. A paso lento me adentré y me dirigí a mi aula. Al abrir la puerta corrediza, toda acción se detuvo y las miradas se posaron en mi persona. Me _siguieron _hasta que mis nalgas se posaron en el asiento de mi pupitre. Murmullos escuché y poco después la voz de uno de los tantos profesores. Las horas pasaron, hasta que fue el receso. Fui el último en salir, por voluntad propia. Me dirigí a la azotea, donde me dediqué a ver la ciudad en movimiento. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz, hasta que escuché que alguien abría la puerta.

–¡Dai-chan! –Pff, Satsuki.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Te he estado buscando.

–Ya me encontraste, así que ve al grano.

Le miré de reojo y pude ver nerviosismo en su actuar. Algo debió pasar.

–No tengo todo el día, Satsuki.

Le vi vacilar antes de contarme lo que le ponía nerviosa:

–Kagami-kun participará en la Interhigh de este año.

Bufé ante aquella estúpida noticia que era algo más que evidente. –¿Es todo? –Dije con pereza, bostezando mientras estiraba mis brazos.

–¡¿Cómo que si eso es todo?! Dai-chan, ¿no participarás en la Interhigh? –Su mirada asustadiza y ansiosa me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

–No planeo estar ahí…ni siquiera me he inscrito al club de baloncesto. –Dije simple, encogiéndome de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no amas el baloncesto?

Y ahí estaba Testu en el cuerpo de Satsuki…qué molesto. –No se trata de si amo el baloncesto o no, simplemente me he retirado…por así decirlo.

–¿Retirado? ¿Te estás escuchando siquiera? –le vi agarrarse de los cabellos con desespero. –Daiki, no puedes tirar por la borda tu talento…debes de jugar.

Gruñí en respuesta a lo que había dicho. Sí, me había molestado. ¿Es que ella no lo entendía? Se suponía que era mi amiga de la infancia que debía conocerme mejor que yo mismo ¿no?

–Mira Satsuki, no puedes decirme qué hacer o qué no…eso hazlo contigo o con tus _amiguitos, _pero conmigo no. No recuerdo haberte preguntado esta mañana si podía respirar ¿o sí? Si te estoy diciendo esto, es porque tomé la decisión y te jodes, así te guste o no.

En aquel instante sonó la campana, anunciando el fin del receso. Con flojera me encaminé a la puerta, importándome poco que Satsuki estuviera molesta conmigo.

Le dejé en la azotea con su coraje en la garganta. En verdad que me jodía que fuera así de mandona conmigo. Lo curioso es que sólo era conmigo, nadie más tenía ese _privilegio _de ser tratado cual animal. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones, pasando sin mayor problema entre la demás gente. No tenía la intención de llegar a tiempo a la clase, por lo que decidí darme una vuelta por toda la escuela, antes de entrar. Pasé por terceros años, segundos, biblioteca, salas de proyecciones, hasta que llegué la zona de primeros. Estaba por terminar de pasar 1-D, cuando escuché el murmullo de una chica:

–Oye, hoy no vino el _fenómeno_. –En seco me detuve al escuchar aquel adjetivo. Lo peor es que sabía a quién se referían y eso me hizo enojar un poco. Sin embargo, mi molestia se fue al procesar la oración: "_no vino_". ¿Eso quería decir que no había asistido a clases? Fruncí el entrecejo, reanudando mi andar por los pasillos, hasta que llegué a mi respectiva aula. Recibí un regaño y un trabajo extra como _regalo_ por haber llegado tarde a la clase de Historia.

El día pasó lento, a tal punto de que sentía que el reloj se había detenido y no que no funcionaba.

El timbre sonó.

Todos salieron.

Yo…espere.

Cuando ya no escuché tanto ajetreo en los pasillos, decidí ponerme en marcha. Salí del aula topándome con un estudiante de tercer año…se notaba que lo era.

–¿Aomine Daiki? –Me dijo sonriente aquel tipo de cabellos negros con gafas. –Mi nombre es Shoichi Imayoshi, estudiante del aula 3-B. –Me extendió la mano, la cual solo miré impasible.

–En ese caso… –retiró su mano extendida –Solo vengo a darte las gracias por entrar al equipo de la preparatoria Rouge –al escuchar aquello mi mente se puso en blanco –, los entrenamientos serán de lunes a viernes de tres a seis de la tarde. Que tengas una buena tarde.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más aquel tipo, le detuve fuertemente del hombro.

–Eh… ¿pasa algo?

–Yo no estoy en el equipo. –Dije un tanto ido.

–Pero, ¿qué dices? Si tú metiste tu solicitud.

–Yo no metí ninguna solicitud a ese club. –Su mirada confundida me hizo sospechar algo…

–Espera… ¿una chica de cabellos rosados, delgada cintura, caderas anchas, piernas torneadas y senos enormes te dio esa hoja?

El tipo se sonrojó al escuchar mi descripción de Satsuki. ¿Qué acaso nunca vio una mujer superdotada o qué?

–Ammm…sí, una tal… ¿Momoi?

En ese instante mi sangre comenzó a hervir. Esa mujer iba a morir algún día. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a meter una solicitud a algo a lo que me había _retirado_? ¡Estúpida niñata!

–Oye, tranquilo…du…duele. –En aquel instante me percaté de que había estrechado mi mano con zuma fuerza en su hombro…

–Esa estúpida niñata.

–¿A quién le dices estúpida, Dai-chan? –En cuanto escuché su voz, no tardé en dirigirme a ella con enojo. Ella se encontraba parada frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados haciendo que sus senos casi se salieran de su ajustada blusa.

–A ti, Satsuki. ¿Cómo se te ocurre inscribirme? ¿Eres mi padre o qué? –No, jamás la compararía a mi madre.

–Lo hice, porque debes de participar en la Interhigh. –Su desafiante mirada luchaba contra la mía. Tenía que ganarle, dejarla en su lugar…

Desvié la mirada, pensando en lo que haría.

–Entraré al equipo de baloncesto… o –le vi sonreír –solo porque no tengo opción, pero no iré a la Interhigh, no asistiré a los entrenamientos y será equivalente a que no haya entrado al club.

Por un momento creí haber ganado, sino fue hasta que le vi sonreír de forma siniestra…eso no era algo bueno.

–Sabía que dirías eso, así que me tomé la molestia de ir con el director y decirle que tú, Aomine Daiki, si llegabas a faltar una sola vez al entrenamiento...harías trabajo comunitario el resto del curso.

¡Perfecto! Con lo que me encantaba hacer servicio (nótese el sarcasmo).

–Pensé que no aceptaría… –dijo despreocupada.

Cansado de tener tantas noticias en pocas horas decidí comenzar a caminar, dejando atrás a aquella chica que provocaba que mi hígado estuviera a punto de estallar. Mi interior era un revoltijo de sentires, de emociones…tantas…que no sabía a cuál darle importancia.

–¡Dai-chan! –Al escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por Satsuki, mis manos formaron puños. Ya no quería escuchar nada más, ya no quería tener otra noticia más…ya no quería escuchar a nadie.

–¡Espera! –El momento en que sentí su delgada mano en mi hombro, con rapidez tomé su muñeca con fuerza y le encaré.

–Déjame en paz, Satsuki. Si crees que con tu dichosa amenaza iré a los entrenamientos, estas equivocada. ¿Qué nada te entra en la cabeza? Tú no eres mi padre y mucho menos mi madre, jamás te compararía con ella. Así que deja de estar jodiéndome, ¿quieres? –Sin más le solté y reanudé mi caminar a mi _casa_.

¿Qué la vida no podía darme un respiro?

Pasaron jueves y viernes…días en que no volví a recibir una palabra por parte de Satsuki. Sabía que le había tratado forma tosca y hasta cruel, pero no me había dejado opción. Me encontraba en _casa, _recostado en la cama, sin ánimos de si quiera levantarme. En aquellos dos días, no recibí más noticias de mi madre por lo que mis nervios me mataban y estaba por caer en la paranoia. Incluso intenté contactar con mi padre…pero jamás me respondió.

Mi estómago gruñó de hambre, provocando que me levantara (con pereza). Sin mucho ánimo fui al baño, me lavé la cara y pude verme en el espejo, contemplando las enormes ojeras que tenía. Las noches parecían días para mí, simplemente no podía descansar por la preocupación que tenía. Resoplé sonoro, dando a denotar que necesitaba un descanso…necesitaba saber de ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, fui a mi habitación, tomé una mochila vacía, la llené con prendas y artículos personales; tomé dinero de mi buró, mi celular y mi cargador. Me había decidido, iría a verla, a fin de cuentas no iría a la escuela sino hasta el lunes. A paso presuroso bajé las escaleras, tomé las llaves de la casa y salí de ella (no sin antes pasar llave a la puerta). Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, así que debía apurarme, ya que el viaje hasta la casa de mis padres, duraba cerca de dos horas y media. Caminé hasta la parada de camiones, tomando el primero que arribó. El camino se vuelve tranquilo, demasiado para mi aturdida mente.

Me dediqué a ver el paisaje, viendo edificios aparecer y desaparecer, árboles frondosos siendo bañados por la luz del sol, familias disfrutando de un relajante fin de semana. Suspiré derrotado, había ocasiones en que sentía que algo hacía falta en mi vida, algo que verdaderamente hiciera que mis días, fueran más que tranquilos. Mi lado cursi suele salir en efímeros momentos…a veces me llega a joder ese lado mío.

Después de estar las dos horas y media sentado en el camión, bajé en la parada correspondiente. Ya en la calle, me di ánimos para que mis pies me llevaran a mi casa…a aquel hogar que resguarda a mi madre. Ya casi daban las seis de la tarde, tal vez papá estaba preparando la cena.

A paso lento recorrí aquellas calles tan familiares y que me traían recuerdos de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. El parque, la tienda de videojuegos, la heladería, el café de a señora Rita, la casa abandonada, la escuela secundaria Ray…tantos lugares que visité, me bombardeaban de recuerdos de todo tipo. Desde que conocí el balón de baloncesto hasta el día en que dejé atrás aquella ciudad que me vio crecer.

En menos de veinte minutos ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi casa, estaba debatiéndome en si tocar o no. En aquel momento mis pensamientos no me dejaban tomar una buena decisión. Sin embargo, y valiéndome las futuras consecuencias, toqué. Escuché un: "_Ya voy_" de mi padre y por fin la puerta me dejó verlo. Su mirada de sorpresa era tan graciosa, pero tuve que contenerme…

–Daiki.

–Hola, padre. –Mi voz sonó dura e inexpresiva…siempre era así con papá.

–¿A qué has venido?

Creo que era más que obvio a qué había ido, pero mi padre no captaba las _indirectas _como debía ser.

–Vine a ver a mamá, ¿me dejarás pasar o no? –Su mirada de sorpresa se transformó en una de molestia.

–No.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sigues siendo un irrespetuoso.

Puse los ojos en blanco fastidiado de que mi padre quisiera ejercer autoridad sobre mí.

–Solo déjame ver a mamá ¿quieres?

Por unos segundos mantuvimos contacto visual, teniendo una lucha en silencio…la cual gané. Como siempre.

Sí, así era nuestra querida relación padre e hijo.

–Está arriba.

Sin esperar más, subí los escalones de dos en dos. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar de nervios y mi mente se estaba poniendo en blanco.

Abrí con delicadeza la puerta de aquella recámara tan pulcra y cálida. Lo primero que vi, fue a mi madre sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Ella era hermosa, aún y a pesar de que el cáncer estuviera debilitándole y desmoronándola de a poco. Sus ojos azules como la profundidad del océano, su piel con signos de resequedad y su cabeza siendo cubierta por un hermoso paliacate azul…mi corazón se encogía al momento de mirarle. Tan solo deseaba que ella siguiera con vida, que siguiera a mi lado y que pudiera recuperarse pronto.

De entre todos mis anhelos, estaba el hecho de que ella conociera a la mujer que permanecería el resto de mi vida. Yo anhelaba aquel día en que mi madre nos felicitara (a mi pareja y a mí). Ese era uno de mis más grandes anhelos…que mi madre estuviera presente en los momentos más importantes de mi vida y me dijera con una sonrisa: "_Lo has hecho bien, hijo_".

–¡Daiki! –Su voz rasposa me trajo de vuelta al presente. Elevé mi mirada, para toparme con la suya.

A paso dudoso caminé hasta donde ella estaba tirando mi mochila al piso, me subí a la cama y me recosté en su regazo. De inmediato me vi envuelto entre sus brazos débiles, escuchando el latir de su ya cansado corazón. Ella estaba bien, estaba ahí, acariciando mis cabellos con delicadeza y tarareando una canción cualquiera. No me preguntó nada, no hacía falta. Ella sabía que yo no sabía expresar bien mis sentimientos, pero entendía mis acciones, entendía que le necesitaba y que me preocupaba por ella. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por sus caricias, pudiendo, por fin, descansar.

El resto del fin de semana me dediqué a ella, a cuidarla y contarle cómo me iba en la escuela. Su cálida sonrisa era delatora de la felicidad que invadía a mi madre. Ella estaba feliz de tenerme ahí…para ella. Yo a ella jamás le negaría nada, porque ella era alguien demasiado importante para mí. Llámenme cursi o lo que sea, pero así era mí pensar.

El domingo pasó rápido, después de una despedida (cálida) regresé a _mi _nueva ciudad, respirando con mayor facilidad y sintiendo un poco de paz en mi interior. Llegué a casa pasada las diez de la noche, cayendo exhausto en mi cama. Había sido un largo viaje.

Al día siguiente –lunes–, me levanté antes de que mi alarma sonara, y eso me sorprendió un poco. Con toda la calma del mundo me alisté para ir a la escuela. En mi mente estaba el hecho de que debía disculparme con Satsuki…aunque no quisiera hacerlo. Al momento de cerrar la puerta de mi casa, me percaté que el cielo de aquella mañana, estaba despejado.

Mis pies me llevaron por la misma ruta que me llevaba a la escuela Rogue. Los locales aún no abrían en su totalidad, y los autos no estaban atiborrando las avenidas y calles…así que era una mañana sumamente tranquila. Seguí andando hasta que en la lejanía pude divisar una figura que no había pisado la escuela dos días atrás. Ryouta estaba a unos metros de mí, caminando tranquilo.

Por curiosidad, caminé un poco más rápido hasta que logré alcanzarlo y escuchar su suave risa. Me sorprendió escucharle reír, después de todo, yo no conocí _ese _lado suyo.

–Vaya, no sabía que rieras. –Dije burlón, viendo cómo rápidamente giraba su rostro sorprendido. Al ver sus ojos ámbar, sentí un pequeño regocijo en mi interior…como si hubiera esperado milenios por volver a verlos.

Por unos instantes, mantuvimos las miradas…por lo que sentí incomodidad y mi autodefensa se activó.

–¿Qué? ¿Te gusto o qué? –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rosado, provocando que viera… ¿tierno?

–¿Me…estás siguiendo? –Quise reírme, en serio…pero debía mantener mi postura.

–¿Ah? ¿Estás de coña cierto?

–Ah…yo…

–Estas es la ruta a la escuela, idiota. –Nuevamente aquel tono rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas, denotando su vergüenza.

Esos simples gesto, alegraron mi mañana…y tenía curiosidad de si era un poder sobre humano suyo o que yo era un bipolar.

En silencio seguimos andando, yendo a un paso tranquilo y pacífico. Su presencia me era relajante y aunque no conversamos más, no hubo silencio incómodo.

–Oye, ¿me dijiste idiota? –Y tenía que romper aquel pacífico silencio con una pregunta tonta. Rodé los ojos con fastidio, era muy lento para captar una oración completa.

–Vaya que eres lento.

–El idiota eres tú. –Me dijo de forma infantil.

–Si bueno, al menos no soy idiota y retrasado. –Molestarle era divertido, ver su desesperación por querer cerrarme la boca, me era completamente entretenido por lo que sonreí levemente.

Esperé porque me dijera algo, pero ese _algo _jamás llegó por lo que le miré, topándome con su mirada fija en mis labios… ¿acaso quería un beso? Pero en instantes le vi elevar su mirada, viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Admiré su rostro y, aunque tenía aquella herida en él, pude ver que no había alguna otra imperfección, que su piel era pálida y se veía suave.

Estaba por preguntarle sobre su herida, cuando llegó aquel a quien tanto odiaba.

–¡Aomine! –¡Puto Kagami!

–¿Qué quieres? –Respondí a su llamado de forma brusca, como solía ser.

–Solo quería confirmar que…–le vi desviar su mirada a Ryouta y al instante, abrir sus ojos en demasía.

–Kise.

–Hola Kagamicci. –Escuché decir a Ryouta, sorprendiéndome al instante.

¡¿Se conocían?! Pero… ¡¿cómo?!

–¿Qué te pasó? –Kagami preguntó anonadado por el estado en que Ryouta estaba, éste último frunció el entrecejo al momento de escuchar tal pregunta.

–¿Tú qué crees?

–Kasamatsu dijo que te habías mudado a la Sapporo. –En aquel instante Ryouta tensó la mandíbula y su mirada se volvió afilada.

–Él suele decir lo que le conviene. –Respondió por lo bajo Ryouta.

–¿Qué dices?

–Nada.

En aquel momento, que se estaba tornando denso, decidí preguntar algo:

–¿De dónde se conocen? –Kagami me miró sorprendido, como si yo fuera el más grande idiota de los idiotas.

–¿Nunca escuchaste del jugador estrella de la secundaria Leo? –Fruncí el entrecejo, tratando de recordar algo relacionado con aquella escuela…

–Escuché rumores de que él copiaba toda técnica y que lo hacía al doble de fuerte, pero eso ¿qué tiene que ver con Ryouta?

–Él es la estrella. –Me dijo Kagami en tono de "_imbécil, ¿no te das cuenta?_".

Miré a Ryouta, quien había tensado la mandíbula y parecía que quería llorar.

No podía creerlo, él no podía ser un jugador de baloncesto… ¡no lo parecía!

–Debe ser una broma. –Susurré.

–¿Volverás a jugar, Kise? –Kagami preguntó en tono de súplica.

–No. –Escuchamos un débil hilo de voz. –¿Qué no me ves? No puedo, no puedo… ¡No puedo, carajo! –Aquel grito desgarrador congeló mi cuerpo. Jamás pensé en ver a Ryouta tan enojado y con una gama de emociones aflorando su piel.

De inmediato le vimos partir, viendo cómo se forzaba en caminar para perdernos.

En mi cabeza aún no entraba la idea de que Kise Ryouta, joven que utiliza muleta y con una cicatriz en la cara, hubiera sido un excelente jugador de baloncesto.

No podía creerlo del todo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Oí sus plegarias y les vengo a actualizar después de dos semanas ^^**

**¿Verdad que mi Aomine es un dulce? *w***

**Mauu~ Muchas gracias por sus revs, me animan mucho.**

**Espero no haberles defraudado en este cap...ok?**

**Cuídense**

**Ali les quiere**

**AlPon fuera~*~***


End file.
